


surprise

by brainyisalwayssexy



Category: Bollywood RPF, Khoobsurat
Genre: F/M, i'm just uploading some fics i wrote over 5 years ago, legit legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyisalwayssexy/pseuds/brainyisalwayssexy
Summary: How Mili breaks the news that she’s expecting to Vikram. Fluffiness abounds. Enjoy!
Relationships: Milli Chakravarty/Vikram Singh Rathore, Milli/Vikram
Kudos: 13





	surprise

Milli checks the tester again. Or rather, the six of them, all laid out on the countertop.

She’s been to med school, but she doesn’t need med school to tell what’s happened–

She’s pregnant.

Oh boy. (Or girl. It’s too early to tell.) But WOW.

It’s been almost year and a half since the wedding , so perhaps this isn’t really a surprise, but still. This is so exciting! Oh, a baby, how wonderful…!

She stops halfway. Wait. She needs to tell Vikram.

Now?

No. It’s the middle of the day. He already works too hard, she doesn’t want to give him a heart attack by dropping a bomb like this on him in the middle of the day. Might be a bad idea.

She decides it might be better to rehearse what she’s going to say, and tell him when he comes back in the evening.

********************************************************************************************************

He reaches their room later that night. A LOT later than usual. Extra paperwork, no doubt .

He walks in, loosens his tie, and sits down silently next to her.

She takes a moment to take him in. His eyes look a little sunken in. Too much work.

She feels her heart ache a bit. Oh, Vikram. He works far too damn hard. Hopefully this news will cheer him up. 

“Tired?” she asks quietly.

He rubs his eyes wearily and runs a hand through his hair.

“Hmmm. Yeah.” He turns to her and smiles.

“But not too tired.” he adds quickly.

Liar. But he’s sweet to lie about it anyway. As his personal doctor, she’s going to prescribe him a long nap later. For now, she scoots closer to him, slings her arms around his neck, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. She feels him smile into it, and she can’t help the grin from spreading across her face, too.

He pulls her playfully into his lap and laughs, for real now. She giggles and swoops in to press another kiss on his cheek. Idiot.

“Good.” she says firmly. “Because I need to tell you something.”

He looks at her in surprise. Usually, if she has something to say, she just says it. No need to announce it. Must be important.

“Sure, what’s up?” he asks, a touch more seriously.

“Vikram…”

She takes a deep breath and tries to bite down her smile, which seems to be escaping her face without her explicit consent. Oh god! She’s terrible at keeping secrets. He’s going to think she’s so weird.

“Milli…?”

“OK OK!” she suddenly bursts out.

“Vikram… I’m pregnant.”

His eyes light up and she swears that suddenly, all the tiredness leaves his face.

A grin breaks out cautiously on his face.

“Really?” he asks her, half-grinning, but still looking shocked, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Really!” she insists.

“Promise you’re not messing with me…?” he asks, looking her right in the eyes.

“I’m not!” she says, mock-offended. Does he really think she would joke about something like this?

(Actually, she might have, she realizes. Point taken.)

She’s shaken back to reality when she sees him finally break into a full smile. His eyes crinkle a bit as he does, and she can practically see the happiness radiating off of him.

“Milli, this is amazing!” he exclaims. “Wow wow wow wow wow… just… how do I even begin to…?”

The ever-eloquent Rathore, suddenly at a loss for words? Unbelievable. She lets herself grin completely too, and suddenly she finds herself lost in her own thoughts.

A child. A baby. Theirs.

And Vikram. A father. She feels as if her heart is going to swell from joy. On the side, she’s vaguely cognizant of Vikram muttering in happy disbelief, two words, over and over: “A father! A father!”

He moves suddenly, shaking them both out of their ohmygoditsababy-induced stupors.

Gently, he finds her hands and presses two soft kisses on each, his eyes never leaving hers.

He doesn’t say anything – doesn’t have to. She feels another swell of adoration for him.

Suddenly, unable to contain herself anymore, she reaches down and hugs him a little too enthusiastically. And of course, before she knows it, they’ve both fallen off the bed and tumbled onto the floor.

She’s of course landed very uncomfortably on him,( Poor Vikku) her arms still around his neck, albeit clinging for an entirely different reason.

Their eyes meet – and they both burst out laughing.

What sort of crazy household is this baby coming into?

She’s not sure, but she knows they’ll figure it out together.

She finally leans down and kisses him. It’s quick and rather chaste and frankly hard to concentrate because she’s too busy smiling through it, but it’s alright, because underneath her she feels him smile, too.

They break away grinning. She gives in and leaves another quick peck on his lips because she just has to.

Then without further ado, she settles down next to him and falls asleep right there on the floor, her head on his chest, his arms around her, listening to the soft beating of his heart as they both drift into peaceful sleep.

xx


End file.
